Grand Theft Auto 5 Animal Crossing
by Lemony Suckit
Summary: A story of Johnny, a city's criminal, and his life. Find out what he has to go through on a daily basis. The criminal life is definatly not easy.


AUTHOR'S NOTE- THIS STORY IS VERY VIOLENT!

Grand Theft Auto 5- Animal Crossing

"Get the hell out of here you stupid son of a bitch," says the guard from the police department.

"What the hell is your problem," screamed Johnny!

"I'm just doin' my job," says the guard.

"Well, at least I got a job that pays more than ten cents an hour," says Johnny.

"Fuck you Johnny! Get the hell out of here. I'll give you two weeks, and I bet you'll be right back here," says the guard.

"We'll see about that. By the way, your fly's down," chuckled Johnny.

The guard turns red in the face as Johnny walks off. Johnny is defiantly the ladies man of our small little town. I last heard that Johnny sells prostitutes to Tom Nook for money, but you hear a lot of rumors around this town. I also wouldn't doubt it though. Johnny lives along the beach, right next to the Chicana twins. Those twins are two hot pieces of ass right there. If I wasn't so busy, I would knock on there door and do um both right there. Oh shit, Johnny is walking into Tom Nook's store. Who knows what that guy will walk out with.

"Hey Nook, I need an ax. I heard Franco is screwing with my bitch," says Johnny.

"Johnny, you just got out of jail. Why would you want to go back," asked Tom?

"I can't go to jail if they can't catch me," says Johnny.

"Well, I guess your right, but remember to wear those gloves I gave you," says Tom.

"Oh yeah, I know Tom," says Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, before you leave, I need a favor. Pauline from the bank won't give me a few dollars. I want you to take her out and get that few dollars I need," says Tom.

"You got it Tom, but how much money do you need," asked Johnny?

"Well, if you get rid of her fast enough, take as much as you can handle, but I need about 2000," says Tom

"Ok, I'll talk to ya later," says Johnny while walking out the door.

Johnny takes his ax and puts it in his jacket. He walks down to Franco's house and knocks on the door. Sammy answers it. Sammy is Johnny's girl. Oh, was she screwed.

"What the hell are you doing here Sammy," asked Johnny?

"Franco paid me to have sex with him. I swear I didn't want too, but I needed the money," mumbles Sammy.

"That fucker isn't worth ten cents. Put back on your clothes and let's go," says Johnny.

"Johnny watch out," screams Sammy!

Franco runs behind up to Johnny and hits Johnny in the head with a baseball bat.

"She's my bitch Johnny. She wants a true man. That means a guy with a dick bigger than his finger," screamed Franco!

Franco keeps on wailing on Johnny with the baseball bat. Suddenly, Franco hears a police car coming towards his house.

"Get in the damn house. I'll be back. Say you walked out the door and you found Johnny like this," says Franco.

"And why the hell should I do that," asked Sammy.

"Just do it you bitch," screamed Franco while running away from the house.

The police pull up to the house, and start asking Sammy some questions.

"Did you see what happened," asked the policeman?

Sammy pauses and thinks for a while then says, "Franco attacked Johnny with a bat. Johnny didn't do anything to provoke him either."

"Well, do you know where Franco is," asked the policeman?

"He ran off, but he went that way," says Sammy while pointing her finger in the direction that Franco ran.

"Thanks Sammy, you were a lot of help," says the policeman?

The policeman gets back in his car and rides off. Johnny starts to move, and eventually gets up. He's knocked up pretty badly.

"Where the hell did he go Sammy," asked Johnny?

"I don't know, he ran off somewhere," says Sammy.

"If I find him, I swear I will kill him," says Johnny.

Johnny walks off with his ax in hand. Johnny goes back to his house and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Johnny's phone rings.

"Hello," asked Johnny?

"Hey Johnny, its Tom," says Tom.

"What do you want Tom. I have a really bad headache," says Johnny.

"Did you take care of my problem," asked Tom?

"Yeah, I killed her while I was getting hit with a baseball bat," says Johnny.

"It's ok. Can you take care of it today," asked Tom.

"I'll try to get to it, but first, I wanna find that son of a bitch Franco," says Johnny.

"Ok, whatever, well I'll talk to ya later," says Tom.

Click

Johnny hangs up and puts on some clean clothes. He then walks out his door and down to Franco's house. He peeks through the window and sees that Franco is still sleeping. He knocks down Franco's door and starts choking him.

"First you mess with my girl, and then you mess with me. Now I'm gonna mess with you and your life," says Johnny.

Franco starts to turn purple. His eyes start to close and Johnny knows he's got him. Franco stops breathing and Johnny lets go.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it," says Johnny.

Johnny walks out the door and goes back to his house.

"I better do Tom's favor," says Johnny to himself.

Johnny picks up the ax and walks out the door. He takes the back way to the bank and kicks down the door.

"Please don't hurt me Johnny," screams Pauline!

"Shut the hell up! Look, I just need the 2000 for Tom. Give me the combo to the safe, and I'll leave with no harm to you," says Johnny.

"Ok, fine, fine, the combination is 30, 40, 21, 23, 13," says Pauline.

Johnny walks to the safe and enters the combination. The safe opens and Johnny takes the money he needs. Johnny starts to walk out the door and says, "You know what, just to be safe…"

Johnny runs at Pauline and swipes off her head. Johnny runs out the back door and makes his way to Tom's store.

"Hey Tom, I killed her," says Johnny.

"Did you get the money," asked Tom?

"What does it look like, dumb ass," asked Johnny?

Johnny puts the money behind the counter and leaves the store. On the way back home, Typhoon came up to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, I need you to do something for me," says Typhoon.

"What is it Ty," asked Johnny.

"My brother Drake is selling drugs on 62nd street, and I wanna bust him," says Typhoon.

"But why would you want to bust your own brother," asked Johnny?

"10 years ago, Drake killed our parents because they wouldn't give him the money he needed to start his drug business. Ever since then, I have had this urge to just kill him," says Typhoon.

"Where does your brother live," asked Johnny?

"62nd street, like I just told you, in Chaplin," says Typhoon.

"Chaplin? The police action in that city is a piece of shit. Yeah, I could do that for ya. I should have no problem getting him," says Johnny.

"Be careful though, he's in a gang. I'm sure he won't know your coming, but if he's with his gang, you're pretty much screwed," says Typhoon.

"How much are we talkin' here," asked Johnny.

"I'll give ya 3500 if you get it done right," says Typhoon.

"You've gotta deal. I'll have him dead by next week Tuesday," says Johnny.

"Thanks Johnny, I can't wait to see him dead," mumbles Typhoon.

Johnny walks back to his house. He can't get to sleep because sirens from cop cars are all over the town now. Johnny listens to the radio for awhile and eventually dozes off.

Johnny wakes up in the middle of the night and he can't fall back asleep, so he buys a train ticket to Chaplin. He gets on the train, and when he arrives in Chaplin, he finds Drake's house. Of course Drake is sleeping, it's three in the morning. He goes up to Drakes house and peeks through the window. To Johnny's surprise, Drake isn't there.

"Hey, why the hell are you looking through my window," screams Drake!

"Hey, hey, Drake, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Let's go inside and have a chat," says Johnny.

Drake pulls out his gun and says, "Or maybe we could stay out here and have our little chat."

"Look Drake, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to talk business," says Johnny.

"What kind of business are we talking about Johnny," asked Drake?

"I know a place where you can buy some really cheap marijuana, and then you can sell it for quadruple the price you bought it for," says Johnny.

Drake puts his gun back in his pocket and says, "Oh, really, where is it?"

"I want 300 and then I'll tell you," says Johnny.

"Fuck that, I can find it myself," says Drake.

Drake starts to walk into his house until Johnny takes Drake by the neck and slams him to the ground. Johnny reaches for Drake's gun and pulls it out of his pocket. Johnny takes the gun and says, "Did your mommy ever tell you not to play with guns? Oh yeah, that's right, you killed your mommy!"

Johnny puts the gun to Drake's head and pulls the trigger. Suddenly, Johnny hears a clicking noise coming from behind him. It's Typhoon, and he has a gun in his hand. He says, "Now that you've done what I told you to do, I don't feel like paying you."

"Come on Ty, you don't wanna do this," says Johnny.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Your little crying game won't do shit," says Typhoon. "It's about time somebody actually gets to kill you."

Typhoon pulls the trigger and shoots Johnny right in the chest. Typhoon starts to laugh and walks away. But then, Johnny sits up and pulls up his gun. He shoots Typhoon in the back. Typhoon falls to the ground and starts to bleed. Johnny was wearing a bullet-proof vest so the bullet never actually went into his body. Johnny walks over to a bloody Typhoon and says, "It's not time yet."

Johnny gets back on the train and goes back to his town. By the time he gets back, all the townspeople are awake. Johnny notices that Typhoon's murder is already posted on the town's notice board. It's only been two hours and a reporter already found Typhoon. Johnny walks back to his house and lays low until the talk about the murder quieted down.

Later on that day, Sammy knocks on Johnny's door. Johnny let's her in and Sammy starts to make out with Johnny. They get on the bed, and start having sex.

"I don't know what Franco was talking about when he said your dick was the size of your finger. Your dick is a whole lot bigger than his. You're just plain out better than him," says Sammy.

"Shut the hell up and let's fuck," says Johnny.

While they were having sex, Sammy notices a bunch of one-hundred dollar bills on the floor.

"What are those Johnny," asked Sammy?

"Nothing, don't worry about it," says Johnny.

"It was you, wasn't it," asked Sammy?

Johnny pushes Sammy off the bed and puts on his pants. Sammy starts to crawl towards the door and gets it open. Johnny pulls her away from the door and kicks her in the side.

"You're right Sammy, I killed Typhoon," screamed Johnny.

Rex was passing through that part of the neighborhood and saw what Johnny was doing. Rex ran to the police station and told them what he saw. The police drove up to Johnny's house and got out their guns.

"Put your hands up, or we'll shoot," screams the policeman!

Johnny starts to laugh. He puts the gun towards Sammy's head and says, "I have about twenty seconds before I'm going to be thrown in jail. Before I go to jail, I want to kill somebody, and that person is going to have to be you, Sammy."

"Noooooo…," screams Sammy!

Johnny pulls the trigger and blasts Sammy right in the head. Johnny walks out of the house without the gun and with his hands up. The police put him in handcuffs and throw him in the back of the squad car.

Johnny spends the next few days in jail, but he then finds out that he will be appearing in court later today.

"Put on these clothes, you're going to court in a few minutes," says the prison guard.

Johnny puts on the clothes like he was told and gets back in the squad car. They pull up to the court house. Johnny gets out of the car with all the other policemen. They walk up the steps to the doors of the courthouse as he awaits his sentence. Johnny gets sworn in, and they start the trial.

"How do you plead," asked the judge?

"Guilty," says Johnny.

The crowd is totally shocked!

"On what counts," asked the judge?

"All of them," says Johnny.

The crowd is even more in shock. Nobody knows what to think.

"Well then, I sentence you to death," says the judge.

Johnny is taken away in handcuffs. He has some sort of sick smile on his face. Everyone is thinking, what is he thinking.

Right before the guard closed the door, Johnny said, "It's not time."


End file.
